Petit agneau ne deviendra pas mouton
by tite-odey
Summary: Face à la tempête, l'agneau s'envolera. Deathfic


Merci à ma ptite maman pour la correction

Même si je n'y voit guère d'intérêt : les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Petit agneau ne deviendra pas mouton

Un jeune homme regardait fixement la porte en face de lui. Une fois de plus son père lui imposait cette salle qu'il haïssait tant. C'est sur cette pensé que l'objet de toute son attention passa la porte. Ce dernier ne tint aucunement compte de la gravité bien plus importante de la salle. Il disparu de l'entrée, et réapparu dans le dos de son fils qui n'eut que le temps d'éviter. Le jeune homme se reprit rapidement, et à son tour, il enchaîna les esquive et les contres attaques, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup plus puissant que les autres ne l'atteigne à la tête et ne l'envoi voler à l'autre côté de la salle. _Comme une vulgaire marionnette._

A terre, il sentait le regard de son adversaire. Aucun doute pour lui que ce dernier était chargé de mépris. Comme après chaque entraînement, il attendait la remarque, toujours acerbe, de son père. Cette dernière ne viens jamais : l'interphone venais de s'allumer, dévoilant une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans. Elle portait un complet de cuire rouge, et ses cheveux bleu vert ajoutaient à son excentricité. A cette vue, l'adulte se détourna de l'adolescent devant lui pour s'intéresser à la nouvelle venue. Avant que celle ci ne se mette à parler, l'aîné était à la porte, prêt à partir. Sans un regard au jeune blond étendu blessé sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement, il partit.

- Pense à travailler ta gestion, à défaut d'être combattant, soit un excellent PDG !

Ces paroles jaillir avant que la porte ne se referme. De frustration, l'adolescent tapa violemment dans la paroi, avec pour seul effet une vive douleur dans la main. S'il n'avait possédé la fierté propre au peuple de son père, il aurait pleuré. Il se repris pourtant rapidement, et fis le tour de ses blessures. Aucune ne semblait grave, aussi sortit-il la tête haute._ La tête haute, le coeur meurtri par son indifférence._

Pourtant, à vingt ans, Trunk avait toutes les qualités que pouvait espérer une famille. Il était un symbole de réussite. Il avais passé avec succès un diplôme en micro technologie, et préparait un diplôme de gestion pour pouvoir diriger officiellement la capsule corps. Une beauté non négligeable et une force hors du commun, hérité de son sang sayenne complétaient le portrait. Mais toutes ses particularités semblaient insuffisantes à son père. Ce dernier exigé toujours plus dans un but que seul dieu pouvait connaître, bien qu'à ce jour Dandé n'est jamais réussit à percer les pensées du prince. Il poussa un soupir : il ne servait à rien de ressasser des idées aussi bizarres. _Bizarres mais tellement fondéés_.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et s'assit lourdement à son bureau qu'il observa. Cinq photos en étaient la seule personnalisation. La première le représentait, bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière lui racontait souvent que c'était à cette période que son père s'était humanisé. La deuxième montrait sa soeur, dans les bras de son père, alors que sa mère les entourait tendrement. Lui, n'avait aucun souvenir dans les bras de son père, excepté lors des combat, avant que son père ne le frappe. Sur la troisième il était avec ses amis de lycée, souriant.

Enfin son regard se porta sur les deux photos qui comptaient le plus pour lui. La première était ancienne, elle datait de l'affrontement avec Boo huit ans plus tôt. Gotenk, sa fusion avec son meilleur ami, souriait, faisant le V de la victoire. La dernière les représentait tout les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous, souriant à l'objectif. La photo avait été prise trois ans plus tard, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Parfois il s'interrogeait : alors qu'ils possédaient tous les deux la faculté de voler plus vite que la lumière, pourquoi ne se voyaient-ils pas plus souvent ? Surtout qu'ils avaient longtemps étés inséparables._ Il a oublié, il m'a abandonné._

Sa méditation fut violemment interrompue. A l'étage inférieur, quelqu'un venait de sonner. Il descendit, s'interrogent sur l'identité du visiteur. Sa famille était sortie remplir, où plutôt renouveler la garde robe de sa soeur, et lui n'attendait personne. Coupant ses pensée, il pris la résolution d'ouvrir afin de fixer des réponses.

Derrière la porte il recouvrit un jeune homme, fin mais musclé, habillait d'un jean noir, un peu large et d'une chemise blanche, fermer seulement par deux bouton, laissant voir un torse mat en parfaite harmonie avec le vêtement. Relèvent la tête, Trunk découvrit un visage familier, et en même temps différent, un visage fin, un visage ayant perdu les rondeur de l'enfance toujours présente trois ans plus tôt, encadré par des cheveux brun. C'est avec surprise que le blond découvrit son meilleur ami en face de lui, surprise partagé. Pourtant le brun se reprit rapidement, et un sourire apparut, en même temps qu'une lueur de malice dans deux iris sombres et envoûtants.

- Trunk, ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Comment vas ?

- Goten ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je ne peux donc venir sans autre motif que celui de revoir mon plus vieil et plus cher ami ?

Une telle visite aurait enchanté l'interroger, particulièrement pour le motif évoqué, mais un détail le dérangeait, surtout connaissant sa soeur et son ami.

- Et tu viens me visiter avec une rose rouge ?

- Ça te gênerai ?

Le blond soupira. Son ami avait la même immaturité que dans ses souvenirs. Cela le soulageait, il lui aurait été dur de découvrir un étranger dans le corps de son vis à vis. Mais cette blague été pour lui d'une grande cruauté. Il se força pourtant à sourire.

- Aller, entre, mon père et ma mère ne devrait pas tarder, ils devraient bientôt arriver avec ma soeur.

Une pointe d'ironie transparaissait dans la fin de la phrase.

- Mais quelle idée, ne puis-je venir voir mon copain sans que ma réputation de tombeur ne vienne entacher ce moment ?

L'aîné poussa un soupire, en effet la popularité de Goten était légendaire, et ne cessait d'augmenter malgré la vitesse à laquelle les conquêtes se succédaient.

- Idiot ! Enfin, suis moi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Seul une conversation d'une banalité affligeante aurait put enchaîner, surtout que Trunk gardait une attitude froide que le brun ne semblait pas percevoir. Une conversation, plus poli qu' amicale s'engagea alors jusqu'à ce que Trunk ne l'interrompe.

- Alors tu as choisit de répondre aux avances de ma soeur ?

_Stupide question !_

Un instant l'invité s'assombrit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà le blond enchaînait de plus en plus vite.

- Tu sais, tu dois être le seul à qui mon père accepterait de donner la main de Bra. Mais tu as intérêt à en prendre soin et à la larguer en douceur, quoique, ce ne soit pas très conseiller, il te tuerait. D'ailleurs, les voila qui arrivent, je te laisse, je dois bosser.

Avec ces mots, il partit tel un voleur vers sa chambre où il se coucha. C'est dans un état comateux qu'il pris conscience qu'une personne entrait dans sa chambre pour en ressortir rapidement. Surprenant que son père ne l'ai pas réveillé au passage pour une tache plus ou moins inutile, le repas, peut être.

_Qui pourrais appréciait un lâche ?_

Il se réveilla brusquement, plusieurs heures plus tard pour découvrir qu'il avait une demi heure de retard sur le planning journalier. Son père devait l'attendre pour le combat, et il n'avait pas le temps de manger. Rapidement, il repoussa sa couette avant de s'habiller et de partir en courant.

Un pétale rouge dépasse.

Dans le couloir menant à la salle de gravité, sa jeune soeur, habillait avec goût paradait, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

- Grand frère, que pense tu de ma tenue ? Je suis belle dedans ? Voyant son frère acquiescer, elle enchaîna : Crois-tu que ça plaise à Goten ?

Toujours sans parler, mais avec une grand sourire, l'aîné confirma, son ami avait toujours eut beaucoup d'intérêt pour les cols aérés et la joie de la jeune fille la rendait encore plus belle. Mais la joie apparente de Trunk disparut devant la salle d'entraînement. Son père l'y attendait, furieux. A peine eut-il le temps d'entrer que son père se lançait dans un assaut plus violent que jamais.

- Serais-tu lâche en plus d'être faible ?

Ce furent les seules paroles d'accueil avant une déferlante de coups que Trunk géra avec difficulté. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'un combat à sens unique, le prince sayenne porta un dernier coup qui fit cracher du sang à son fils, avant de partir sans un regard pour son fils. Son aura débordait de dégoût

De l'autre coté de la salle, le jeune homme s'était recourbé en position foetal. De nombreuse trace de sang parcourait son corps, montrant la violence de l'échange. L'aura du jeune homme était si faible qu'elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à l'étincelle d'un bébé, encore incertaine, encore vacillante, _fragile_. Deux perles aqueuses avait fuit ses paupières pour glisser le long de ses joues.

C'était un cadavre qui se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre, évitant toute personne. Il s'effondra sur son bureau, et n'eut que le temps de voir, par la fenêtre, sa soeur croché au bras de son meilleur ami. _Vraiment ?_

Mécaniquement, il pris une feuille, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il écrivit sans recours à la technologie.

_Confession d'un lâche_

_Père, pardon d'avoir été faible, _

_mais maintenant, tu n'auras plus à supporter un fils indigne de toi._

_Mère, merci de m'avoir encourager_

_Je m'excuse de t'abandonner, ainsi que l'entreprise_

_Bra, ma chère soeur_

_Soit heureuse_

_Et à toi mon meilleur ami_

_Sache que, pour toi, je me serai fait mouton._

Le point final posé, le blond, à l'aide du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, modela une lame effilée, qui transperça son coeur si fragile.

_Alors que la vie s'échappe, une tache rouge, sur le lit apparaît aux yeux de Trunk. _Trop tard_. Un fracas retentit. _On pense à moi ?

Toutes les personnes sensibles aux auras se tournèrent vers l'étincelle de désespoir pure. La porte et la fenêtre volèrent en éclat. Trop tard, plus aucune pulsion de vie ne s'échappait du corps paisiblement assit.

Deux bruns s'écroulèrent dans un hurlement de désespoir alors qu'une mère arrivait, intrigué par le bruit pour s'évanouir devant le corps sans vie de son fils.

_- __Tss j' trouve ça stupide les amoureux !_

_Un jeune brun, pas plus haut que trois pommes avait affirmé cette phrase devant un couple en train de s'embrasser._

_- A part avec toi, je ne voit pas comment on peut rester avec quelqu'un ! _

_- Que veux-tu c'est des moutons qui veulent faire comme tout le monde et suivre partout l'autre._

_- A bon ? Et ça fait quoi un mouton quand un autre s'envole ?_

_- T'es bête ! Ça vole pas un mouton !_

Les mouton ne volent peut être pas, mais les agneaux sont si fragile qu'il sont parfois emportés par le vent. Et maintenant, je sais. Quand un agneau s'envole, l'autre s'envole aussi alors attends moi, et pardon de n'être resté avec toi.


End file.
